Triple Threat
by GAvillain
Summary: A crossover between The Avengers, Sherlock, and Once Upon a Time starring Loki, Moriarty, and Regina. Every fairytale needs a good ol' fashioned villain and this story has three of them together.
1. Writing a New Ending

**A/N: Just a forewarning: this is actually a three-way crossover between _The Avengers, Sherlock, _and _Once Upon a Time, _but is stupid and only lets you pick two. As far as timelines go, if you don't end up picking it up in the text, this fic starts out after _The Avengers, _before _Once Upon a Time _season one_, _and during the first half of _Sherlock _season two (after Moriarty's encounter with Sherlock but before he was taken into custody by Mycroft).**

* * *

The mystifying sounds of Mussorgsky's musical composition, _Night on Bald Mountain_, danced around inside the ears of Jim Moriarty, one of the most infamous criminal masterminds of the modern-day. Moriarty adored classical music. It's sweet, instrumental tones created feelings in him that modern music couldn't hope to match. Mussorgsky's song painted a mental image of bloodthirsty demons dancing around a fire inside of Moriarty's head. The "pleasant" imagery put the consulting criminal into a sadistic feeling of serenity. This serenity took place so completely that Moriarty didn't even notice another man entering his London flat.

"James Moriarty, I take it?" a man's voice asked, drawing Moriarty out of his music induced trance.

Moriarty scowled unpleasantly at having been disturbed from his relaxation and looked over the intruder, surprised that this man had managed to get inside without his knowledge. The man standing before Moriarty was certainly a handsome man. He was tall in stature and had long black hair slicked back. His eyes were a piercing shade of green that felt as though they were looking into your soul. The man had an entirely other worldly look about him, mostly stemming from his clothing which consisted of green, gold, and black leather. Moriarty did not know this man personally, but he certainly recognized him from being all over the news a few months ago. This man was a war criminal that had somehow caused an extraterrestrial invasion.

"Loki Laufeyson, is it?" Moriarty answered, "A pleasure to meet you in person."

Moriarty pulled himself up and dusted off his suit. He stood about a head shorter than Loki, but didn't allow that to phase him. Loki was a dangerous fellow to be sure, and any sign of weakness could potentially be fatal. Loki's piercing green eyes stared back at him.

"Just Loki will do," Loki stated blankly, "I do not care for my surname as it bears the name of my filthy monster of a father."

Moriarty took notice that Loki's parentage was a touchy subject and resumed studying this man standing before him. Loki carried himself with upright posture and a look of smugness that indicated to Moriarty that Loki possessed a superiority complex. His choice of clothing revealed a desire to appear regal; this told Moriarty that Loki was self-conscious and hoped to boost his own self-esteem by improving his appearance. His face, on the other hand, revealed nothing to Moriarty. He clearly had one Hell of a poker face that shared none of his secrets.

"My apologies," Moriarty responded, "So, are you going to tell me why you're here or not? No, wait, let me guess: you've come to ask me out on a date. Well, as flattered as I am, Loki, I simply cannot take you up on your offer at the moment."

Loki chuckled lightly in response.

_So he does have a sense of humor, _Moriarty thought to himself.

"Humorous, but no," Loki began, "I have actually come to forge an alliance."

Moriarty nodded in understanding. It would figure that Loki's purpose would be for an alliance. Moriarty controlled one of the largest criminal organizations in the entire world, spanning all over London and beyond. Despite this, he had managed to stay off of the radars of SHIELD. Only one man had ever traced things back to him: Sherlock Holmes. Holmes was a rare breed: an equal to Moriarty in a sea of ordinary people. He and Holmes, however, had only had a five-minute meeting by a swimming pool that had ended abruptly after he was called away by a phone call. Moriarty hadn't directly encountered Holmes since then, but he was eagerly looking forward to their happy reunion which he was planning even now. However, this Loki fellow certainly knew about him, which sparked Moriarty's interests. He'd covered his track meticulously so that no one short of Sherlock Holmes's intelligence would be able to find him, and, yet, Loki had somehow managed to do just that. But successfully forging an alliance always required a healthy dose of skepticism on the part of the would be allies, otherwise one would end up with the short end of the stick so Moriarty kept his admiration hidden.

"An alliance, hmm?" Moriarty began, "To what end, might I ask?"

"The end result is of no importance to you," Loki hissed, "It is simply an end for my benefits. You, however, should be asking what I have to offer you."

"So what are you offering me?" Moriarty inquired, playing along with the man, "Better be something really good to get me to look past the ends."

"Oh come now," Loki said, a devilish smile creeping on to his face, "Don't pretend as though you care about the ends. I've been studying you, James Moriarty, and I've found that you are indeed an intriguing specimen of a human. There's an old human phrase that states 'if the end is right, it justifies the means.' However, you look at life through the opposite perspective. You don't care a wit about the end result of your actions. You do what you do for the thrill of the chase, the ecstasy of the means. That is what I offer you: the challenge of enacting the greatest scheme in the history of the world. The ends are solely for me, but you have the means for yourself."

Moriarty took note of how Loki used the term "humans" in his sentence, confirming Moriarty's suspicion that the intruding figure was not, in fact, a human. That would explain how Loki had managed to get to him. But, if Loki was not human, what was he? But, besides that, Loki clearly knew quite a bit about him. It was a brilliant and accurate deduction, and it told Moriarty that Loki had been simultaneously profiling him at the same time that he was profiling Loki. Finally, he had encountered someone other than Sherlock that he could see as an equal. And if Loki was as intelligent as this little encounter had indicated, then the challenge that Loki would give him promised to be one Hell of a ride.

"What would you have me do?"

* * *

Over three thousand miles across the Atlantic ocean, in a town in Maine called Storybrooke, Regina Mills was driving on her way home from work. Regina was a mayor of this town. While Storybrooke's name would imply that it was a quiet and peaceful town, one would be foolish to make such an assumption. After all, story books gave birth to the first nightmares of childhood with their wolves and witches. Storybrooke was no exception, and no one proved this more than the mayor herself. Regina was cold-hearted and corrupt and she enjoyed playing with the lives of everyone in Storybrooke simply because she could, but Regina felt justified in this. After all, the reason why everyone was in Storybrooke and, in fact, the reason Storybrooke even existed was all because of her. Her curse had brought them all here to this land without magic or happily ever afters.

Rage began to boil inside of Regina when she saw a woman exiting Granny's Diner: Mary Margaret Blanchard. Mary Margaret was the local school teacher, or, at least, that was the identity that she took on when curse came into play. Back in their home world, Mary Margaret went by the name Snow White. Regina had shared a precious secret with Snow White as a little girl, and she couldn't keep it. Because of that, Regina lost the thing that she loved the most in the world, and her heart was broken beyond repair. But now, Regina was the one holding all of the power. She was mayor of the town, had a beautiful young son and a dashing boyfriend, and was able to enjoy the misery of all the fools that crossed her in the past. Yet, somehow, justifying this to herself did not give Regina the satisfaction that she desired. She needed to see her power with her very eyes. Regina took a turn down main street, altering her course ever so slightly and parked directly in front of the hospital. She exited the car and strutted into the hospital with long strides.

"Madame mayor," the receptionist said immediately upon noticing Regina's entrance, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm here to see that John Doe coma patient that I found last year," Regina explain.

"There's been no change, ma'am," the receptionist informed her.

"I know," Regina answered, "I simply want to see him."

The receptionist waved Regina in to the infirmary, and she walked over to the bed side of the coma patient. Just seeing him brought a smile to her face. He certainly was a handsome man and big and strong, the perfect story book hero. Seeing him so weak and helpless brought feelings of delight to Regina. It was fitting. He broke her sleeping curse and now he was the one trapped in sleep, and, in turn, this left Snow White alone without love just as Regina had been left alone without love.

"This is my happy ending," Regina whispered quietly so that only she and the coma patient could hear.

Satisfied at last, Regina left the hospital and returned home. They all got what they deserved. After all, no meal tastes sweeter than that of revenge.


	2. Ties Built and Burned

**A/N: So this chapter explains how Loki is out and about on Earth again following the Chitauri incident so this means that this fic is almost certainly going to become AU with the release of_ Thor 2_, but I never really thought any different going into this (unless, of course, by some strange coincidence, the creators take my approach for _Thor 2_).**

Moriarty smacked a wad of mint flavored gum around in his mouth as he scanned the bustling room around him. The London Heathrow Airport was said to be the third busiest airport in the world, and, all things considered, Moriarty certainly believed it. He was dressed in regular civilian clothing: jeans, a white t-shirt, a grey wind-breaker, and a red baseball cap. Moriarty prided himself at his skill in blending in with the crowd.

"Well, I've gotten our bags checked," a woman behind him announced, "So we should be able to depart at once."

The woman was beautiful with a fair face and dark, ebony colored hair. She sported a black skirt and a green blouse that complemented her shimmering green eyes. An obvious smirk crept onto Moriarty's face as he continued to chew his gum.

"Darling, your legs are looking gorgeous today," Moriarty chuckled.

"Oh do shut up, Moriarty," Loki groaned, "My face is known far and wide in this realm after the events of the Chitauri invasion. Taking the guise of a mortal woman is the only way that we can travel incognito."

"I'm just enjoying the view," Moriarty explained, his grin widening, "After all, I'm about to get stuffed on a plane for seven hours on a trip from here to Boston."

"Stop whining," Loki said with a roll of his eyes, "We need to appear to be a typical Midgardian couple to prevent from arousing suspicion from the mortals."

Loki wrapped his arms around Moriarty's left arm and leaned against the consulting criminal's shoulder.

"You know, if you only wanted to lean on me," Moriarty began, "You could have just asked."

"Shut up and start walking," Loki ordered as he began to lead them forward.

"Could you pick up the pace?" Moriarty asked.

"Here's an idea," Loki replied, "How about you wear the high heels, and I'll be the one wearing the rags of commoners and complaining... wait a minute, what did you mean about a seven hour flight? When the Avengers transported me from Berlin to New York, it took less than three hours to arrive."

"On a military jet," Moriarty clarified, "Trust me, commercial flights are much less accommodating."

* * *

Regina sat at her desk, flipping through papers absent-mindedly when a knock came at her office door. She looked up to see Sidney Glass, the editor in chief of Storybrooke's newspaper, _The Daily Mirror_. Back in their true world, Sidney was a genie that had fallen hopelessly in love with Regina. Perhaps, if things had gone differently, Regina could have found love with the man, but she was already so far gone at that point that she could only see him as a tool to exploit.

Because of his unrequited affection for the queen, Sidney had used his magic lamp to wish to be by Regina's side for eternity. His wish was granted, and he became trapped in whatever mirror Regina was closest to. He still carried a torch for Regina, and that made him easy for the former queen to exploit. Sidney was Regina's most useful "friend." After all, Graham had too much of a bleeding heart to serve her adequately, Maleficent was locked away underneath the town, and trusting Mr. Gold was the equivalent of entrusting a snake to guard a baby bird.

"Well?" Regina said, raising her eyebrow, "What did you find?"

"I'm sorry, Regina," Sidney began, "But Mr. Gold is really good at covering his tracks. All I was able to find was that he's been looking through adoption records for teenage boys with..."

"You're telling me what you've already told me," Regina interrupted, "I asked you to keep digging to find what he's looking for."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't find the right looking-glass," Sidney apologized.

"Then you're currently of no use to me," Regina stated, "Get out of my office."

Sidney swiftly scurried out of the room, leaving Regina fuming. She had a hunch that she knew what Gold was looking for. Back in their true world, Mr. Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin as he was known back then, had informed her that the only thing capable of breaking her curse was the child of Snow White and Prince Charming. The fact that Gold was looking for a teenage boy could suggest that the child was male. But why would he be looking for a teenager? It just didn't add up. What did Gold know that she didn't?

* * *

Moriarty finished signing the papers for their rental car. The two super-villains rented a black convertible corvette for their drive up to Maine. Loki, still in his feminine form, was sitting in the passenger seat of the car yawning in a vain attempt to pop his ears. Moriarty laughed to himself and slid himself into the driver's seat of the car.

"Your wretched Midgardian atmosphere is detestable," Loki complained, "It has caused my ears great discomfort."

"I offered you gum on the plane," Moriarty reminded Loki, "But you said something about 'putrid earth candy' so I left you alone."

Loki scowled and turned facing out of the window. As Moriarty started up the ignition and began to drive, Loki transformed back into his masculine form.

"Neat trick," Moriarty said as he pulled out of the parking lot, "What do you do for an encore?"

Loki glared at Moriarty with contempt.

"Could you stop acting like imbecilic child for two minutes?" Loki growled behind bared teeth.

"I'm just trying to make conversation," Moriarty replied, "Things are gonna be boring if we drive all the way to this little town without talking."

"You humans and your boredom," Loki scoffed, "It's another consequence of the idle time your precious freedom grants you. If only the Chitauri were as formidable as they claimed, then I would be ruling this world."

"So how'd you escape?" Moriarty inquired.

"Excuse me?" Loki said, turning to Moriarty.

"Well, you're obviously not locked up now," Moriarty noted, "And I doubt that the Avengers would have just turned you loose."

"I was released into the custody of the Asgardians," Loki explained, "For my foolish father, Odin, to decide my punishment. He decided to extend to me the same 'opportunity' that he granted Thor over a year ago. He banished me from Asgard to this world to learn 'humility'. He stripped me of my godly powers, but allowed me to keep a small quantity of my magic powers to disguise myself. After all, following the Chitauri invasion, there are many that would seek to spill my blood. However, this small amount of magic is nothing. I'm practically powerless!"

"You have your wits," Moriarty pointed out, "I've made an entirely livelihood based solely on my own mind. Surely you can do the same."

"On a small-scale, certainly," Loki replied, "But to gain vengeance against the Avengers and to gain control of this world, more than my wits are required. That is why Storybrooke is our first stop."

"What's so special about Storybrooke?" Moriarty asked, "How is it going to restore your magic."

"The astronomers of Asgard are fools to believe that the Nine Realms connected to Yggdrasil are the only worlds to exist," Loki began, "On the contrary, I've plotted and examined countless other worlds. One of them, a realm that I dubbed as the Land of Enchantments, is of particular interest to me. As you well know, Midgard is a land without magic. By contrast, the Land of Enchantments is a realm practically built upon magic. However, nearly twenty-seven years ago, a curse descended upon the realm, and all life within disappeared from the realm and rematerialized in Midgard. That location is our destination."

Moriarty raised an eye-brow and smacked around his gum.

"Well bloody Hell!"


End file.
